Fear Has No Face
by SuperKelli15
Summary: A tragedy happens to Samantha, and Martin comforts her.. MartinSam Fluff.. Samantha fears a stalker.. I feel like its got a bit of everything..
1. Default Chapter

Hi, This is my first time. Writing a fanfic or well posting it. Please be honest about your reviews. I'm also up for suggestions. All my friends here are telling me to write one so hear I'm.Title: Fear has no face  
Author: SupperKelli15 (Kelli)  
Spoilers: None that I can think of  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to without a trace. I only own the ideas.  
  
WARNING: Some violence parts will be expressed and detailed in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 1. A hard days night.  
  
5:00 pm - Bullpen  
  
It was 5:00 and everyone was Leaving. They had found fifteen year old Marissa Boet raped and thrown in a dumpster by the Marine with her neck slit.  
  
Jack promised Marie he would be home before 5:30 and have dinner on the table by six. It was his turn to experience what it is like to have a job, come home, and clean and cook. And don't forget helping with homework... Marie said with a little help and compromise they can get their marriage back on track.  
  
Danny on the other hand had a very easygoing night. He had a hot date with a new blond hair nurse that worked at Fort General.  
  
Vivian was gone by 4:30. She had a meeting with Reggie's principal. It seems that it isn't such a good idea to throw rocks at kindergartners after all.  
  
Sam was in the mood for a hot bubble bath and some wine to drown her sorrows. She needed calm and relaxation time after finding Marissa raped and murdered. She feared about the murderer being out in the open like he was.  
  
"Sam....?" " Sam....?" "Yoo-hoo" he says as he waves him hand in front of her.  
  
"Huh?" Sam says jumping out of her trance in a shock  
  
"What's wrong? You are seeming a little distant"  
  
"Oh nothing" She says as she places her hand on her head. " I was just thinking about that girl we found today. She was so young"  
  
"I know," he says pausing. " It was such a tragedy"  
  
"Yeah" She says in a whisper. " I am just thinking.... Do you think he's done?  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Done with what he's doing... Killing."  
  
"I don't know. No one does except for him"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You look a little freaked out like he's going to come after you" Sam blankly stares at him giving him his answer.  
  
" No Sam"  
  
" Martin do you want to get a drink tonight?" She stares at him like he's her savior. "Please Martin? I don't want to be alone right now? She says as one tear sheds down her face. "Please"  
  
"Yes of course... anything." he announces to her as she starts to cry.  
  
"Shhhhhh Sam its okay" "Come on lets get out of here"  
  
She shakes her head and whispers "Okay"  
  
I have more to write the good part is coming up.... Fear has no face.... Please R&R. Be back soon. My food is here or I would have written more


	2. A Hard Days Night

Hi, This is my first time. Writing a fanfic or well posting it.. Please be honest about your reviews.. Iam also up for suggestions.. All my friend here are telling me to write one so hear Iam..

Title: Fear has no face

Author: SupperKelli15 (Kelli)

Spoilers: None that I can think of

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to without a trace.. I only own the ideas..

WARNING:: Some violence parts will be expressed and detailed in this chapter..

"Hey Martin" Sam whispers as they are trying to hail a cab.

"yeah"

"There is this new bar by my apartment called Pink Minks do you want to go there or would you rather go somewhere closer to your apartment"

"No that's fine. Anyways I would rather you be closer to your home expecially in the state you are in."

Sam smiles "Why are you so sweet?"

Martin laughs "Its in my nature."

As they enter the cab It starts to pour outside, and they thank god they caught a cab on time expecially on a Friday like this..

9:00 pm- Pink Minks Bar

As Martin and Sam enter the Bar she spots a few drunks, loners, lovers, and the working class..

"Hey Martin!" She yells over the noise

"Yeah" As so does he

"Iam going to grab us a seat over in the corner booth go grab us some drinks"

"Okay... Hey?"

"Yeah"

"What do you want to drink?"

" um... Just grab me three single taquila shots, no wait make those doubles... After the day I've had today Iam going to need them to sleep tonight."

Martin Starts "Sam I don-"

She puts her finger to his mouth "SSShh please don't say it.. Iam a big girl, and plus I need something to put me out."

"Okay" Martin says with a worried look on his face.. He's wondering If she will be alright tonight.. She has never drank this much around him or atleast asked for that much all at once..

Sam grabs a seat in a corner booth, and she looks at Martin and Smiles and waves.. He looks at her and smiles back.

Sam glances around the bar and comes across a face of a man who is staring at her.. She wonders why he is staring at her.. She briefly smiles to be kind then glances back at Martin who is ordering the drinks.

The man gets up and shuffles over to Sam and sits down across from her and asks what her name is.

"Hey" the man says with a deep rough voice

"Hi, um. can I help you with something?" Sam asks

"What's your name cutie" He asked in a permiscutive tone.

Sam all of a sudden feels very uncomfortable and feels a sharp pain going through her chest. She had a bad feeling.

" Iam sorry sir, but could you leave my boyfriend will be back in a second." Sam lies..

"Come on why is it so difficult to give me your name!" He raises his voice.

" I think you should go" Sam points to the door feeling threatened..

"this isn't over! Your going to wish you talked with me tonight" he whispers to Sam. Then walks off.

" What was all of that about?" Martin says on his way back to the table.

" I don't want to talk about it." She says as she stares at the guy "Maybe later" She says slowly as she watches him.

"okay" Martin sighs

30 min later - music is playing in background

Sam and Martin are sitting at the table and talking..

"Martin?"

"yeah" he whispers

"Thanks for tonight I really appreciate it"

"Anytime Sam, Any day you need me I'll be there for you"

"You mean it"

"Yeah.... I do"

"Martin?"

"yeah"

"Dance with me... I love this song"

Martin stands up in front of her and puts his hand out to help her out of her seat. "May I have this dance" he smiles.

"But of course Sir Martin" Sam laughs

Sam, there is something I should tell you.."

"What is it Martin? What's wrong?" She says as she puts her arms around Martins neck.

"Nothing.... I just think you look really beautiful tonight"

he stutturs and manages to get it out.

"Thank you"... Martin there is something I must tell you... Sam says as she studys his eyes.

"Yes Sam" uncouncious about what she's about to do.

Sam reaches her mouth up never taking her eyes off of Martins eyes, and opens her mouth up to wonders. When Martin realizes what's happening he puts his left arm on the back of her head to deapen the kiss, and she puts her right hand up to caress his cheek..

The kiss breaks minutes later " wow" Martin barely gets out in a whisper..

"I know" She whispers back.

As Martin comes back into reality he says to her "umm. Sam its getting late I think I should take you home now.

She giggles "umm.. yeah of course"

In front of Sams apartment fifteen minutes later. Sams walking up the Stairs..

"Hey Sam" he says barely above a whisper.

"yeah"

"Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would love too" Sam says as she manages a smile.

"Great, so I will pick you up tomorrow at about.....eight?"

"eight it is"

"Great See you tommorrow night"

"Okay night"

"night"

Chapter three explains alot and will be up in the next few days if not tommorrow..


	3. A Night to remember

Special thanks to Sam Spade...  
  
Ch.3 A Night To Remember  
  
The next morning at work Sam couldn't help, but to stare at Martin out of the corner of her eye. Sam turns her chair to the right and stares at him directly. She knows this will make him nervous, and will hope that he will say something to her about it.  
  
Martin feels Sam's eyes on him, but he doesn't look at her until Sam decides to slide her chair over to his desk.  
  
Sam and Martin stay silent until Martin says, " Are you feeling any better today?"  
  
"What about, the Marissa Boet case or the hangover from last night?" Sam smiles.  
  
"Both actually" Martin grabs Sam's hand from under the table so their coworkers couldn't see there hands Entwined together.  
  
"Well I still feel incredibly terrible about what had happened to that little girl, but everything happens for a reason.... I just don't understand what the reason for taking this young girls life is" Sam says confused and sad sounding. "Who could do something like that Martin?"  
  
" I don't know... Maybe somebody who is cruel and cold hearted... I mean she was just a child and she died a very painful and horrific way, but we have to learn to deal and put away this pain Sam." Martin points out to Sam, as he can't take his eyes off of hers just to ensure that he is here to help and support her.  
  
Sam nods her head "Yeah"  
  
" I'm glad I have you in my life Martin... You are a great person, loving, caring, sexy as hell." Sam says smiling and letting out a soft laugh.  
  
Martin Smiles back "thanks Sam, and to let you know you aren't so bad yourself."  
  
"Martin come get some coffee with me."  
  
"But we already have some." Martin says confused and curious.  
  
"Just come on Martin."  
  
Martin follows Sam to the Break room to grab some coffee.  
  
"Martin" Sam says as she shuts the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, Sam"  
  
"I have been hiding something," Sam says as she feels like her head is about to explode.  
  
"What is it?" Martin says confused and concerned, and wondering if this will be good news or bad news.  
  
" I...I..um. I don't know how to say this to you. Sam says as she puts her right hand up to her head as a headache is on the verge "I have feelings for you Martin" Sam says relieved that its finally off her chest.  
  
"I have feelings for you too. I just didn't admit it to you, because I don't take to well to rejection, and I have always thought you were the most gorgeous women I ever met, even from the first day I met you. I have always wanted to be with you." Martin lets out a slow half smile.  
  
Sam takes two steps closer to Martin and smiles. He can feel the heat coming off of her body and on to his. He is starting to get hot.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me Martin. You are the only one that has kept their promise to me." "Thank you for the support that I needed to get through that hard day last night."  
  
"I did nothing Sam all I did was take you out to get drunk." Martin laughs  
  
"You did more than that," Sam says as she leans in and places her silky lips onto his luscious wet lips. Sam places her right hand up to rub his cheek with the back of her right hand.  
  
Martin and Sam pull apart. As their taste still stays in each other's mouth.  
  
"I'll see you tonight Martin" Sam says as she walks away and opens the door walking out and Smiling. With Martin staring at her until her can't see her any more.  
  
(Phone Rings) once, twice, three times  
  
"Spade"  
  
"Hey its me"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I was wondering if I could be a little early tonight"  
  
"Sure thats no problem, but I will be in the shower so when you get here just come on in. I will leave the door unlocked for you." Sam announces to him  
  
"Ok great"  
  
"Great"  
  
"So I'll see you soon?"  
  
"Okay, bye Sam"  
  
"Bye Martin"  
  
Sam sets her gun and badge on the night side as she  
walks into her bathroom and turns on the steamy, hot, comforting water she hears a sound. She ignores it thinking that its a sound from outside or a cat knocking something over. Sam steps into the shower letting the water run down her body to wash away her stress and tention. Sam starts to lather shampoo in her hand ready to put it in her hair. Until She hears the sound again, but this time it sounded like it was very close or outside her bathroom door. Sam grabs a towel to dry herself off. Sam was getting paronoid.. Sam slips on her white cotton robe as she walks out of her bathroom.  
  
As she does this an intruder walks through her bedroom, and then grabbing her gun off of her night stand  
  
Sam walks into her bedroom. "Martin? Is that you?"  
  
The intruder stands behind her, she has no idea. The intruder sticks her gun into her back as he puts his arm around her neck to put her into a headlock.  
  
Sam Freezes unable to move her body.  
  
"Get on the bed and take off your robe! He yells  
  
"No!.. Wait a second aren't you the guy from the bar?"  
  
"You don't ask me questions. One thing I will tell you though is that I thought Marissa was great." As he laughs an evil laugh out loud.  
  
Sams eyes open wide in shock."It was you?" Sam get so up set that she throws a elbow into the mans chest and kicks the gun out of his hand. As Sam goes to grab the gun the intruder grabs a lamp off of her nightstand and smashes it over her head, before she has the chance to lean back up.  
  
Sam is knocked uncconsious on the floor with blood pouring out of her ear and top of her head.  
  
"You stupid Bitch" The man yells as he rubs his chest  
  
The man runs out planning on coming back later after he figures out how to dispose of the body..  
  
(Door slams shut)  
  
"Oh my god, my head" Sam says only being able to lean up a little bit..  
  
3 minutes Later  
  
(Door Shuts)  
  
"Sam! Are you ready yet?" Martin says without a clue  
  
"Martin help!" Sam yells from the bedroom  
  
Martin runs in to the bedroom.  
  
"Oh my god Sam... W-What happend to you? Who did this?"  
  
"Iam fine" Sam says as she struggles to sit up.  
  
Martin leans down to help her sit up as he rubs her head and looks at her ear..  
  
"Here Sam let's get that cleaned off" Martin says as him and Sam walk off to the bathroom..  
  
I hope yal like it.. Please send reviews I want to know what you think.. I think I will write more tonight or tommorrow after school


	4. A Helping Hand

"Sam What happend?" Martin questioned with anger in his voice.  
  
"I... I don't know.... First I remember going to get into the shower, and the next minute I hear a sound. I first thought it came from out side, but then I heard the sound again, and I...I don't know what happend." Sam says confused and questionable..  
  
"Sam I want you to come to my apartment."  
  
"No I'll be fine."  
  
"No Sam I won't allow you to stay here."  
  
Sam smiles gratefully  
  
"I won't allow it." Martin says slowly as he rubs her head.  
  
"Ok Martin."  
  
"Ok lets go."  
  
"Let me grab some things first."  
  
As Sam packs a bag to go to Martins. Martin walks in to the livingf room and hears then sees the door handle start to turn.  
  
"God dnit! I locked myself out." The man says ruffly mean.  
  
"Oh nuts!" Martin's eyes turn big..Martin walks into Sams room grabing her arm and "saying we have no time"  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"He's here Sam.. We have to go." Martin says in a scarce tone.  
  
"Martin Iam afraid." "Please protect me." Sam says in a bare whisper as Martin takes her into his arms.  
  
"Ok lets go." Martin says in a brave voice as he egrabs her arm.  
  
Martin goes to Sams bedroom window and opens it he helps her climb out first onto the fire escape, and then himself. As Martin and Sam climb the fire escape the man manages to pick the lock on her front door. Martin and Sam have to pass her window that shows her living room on the way down the escape. The man stands in the living room noticing that a light was on that he didn't leave on.  
  
"Sam you go firest." Martin whispers only one inch from Sams mouth."  
  
"No.. I-I can't."  
  
"Yes you can." "Now go."  
  
"Ok"  
  
As Sam starts down the few steps she has to take she trips off the second steps and falls over the railing. Sam lands inside of the dumpster, and Making a loud crash. Martin and Sam look at eachother.  
  
Martin mouths to Sam "Are you ok?"  
  
"Iam Ok." Sam mouths to him  
  
The Man hears this and Starts to walk towards the window.  
  
Martin starts back up the stairs so he is standing above him. The man Sticks his hands on the window seal, and looks around.  
  
"Maybe it was just a cat." "Oh well."  
  
The man walks back into the center of the living room and then starts walking towards Sam's bedroom. As he starts towards Sam's room Martin heads back down the stairs and pass the living room and still aware of possibilities.  
  
As Martin reaches the ground he runs towards the dumpster, and says "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah I think so." "Ouch!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I cut my arm, but its okay Iam fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, lets just go.. We have to hurry."  
  
"Ok lets go." Martin says as he helps Sam out of the dumpster.


	5. Healing her pain

This just so happens to be off the top of my head. So I hope its okay. I am so sorry it has been since like September or December or something.

It started pouring as Martin and Sam were stepping out of the cab.

As Martin and Sam step into Martin's apartment all soaked and wet. Martin takes off his jacket first and then helps Sam.

"ouch... Martin"

"Sorry... Does your arm feel any better?"

"I don't know. Maybe"

"Sam is it still bleeding?"

"No. It will be fine, it's all dried up."

Martin slides Sam a sly look, like stop trying to be so tough.

Martin grabs Sam's hand and starts rubbing it. Martin then brings Sam's arm up and kisses it and as he does so he stares into her big brown eyes.

Sam starts to cry, and puts her head on Martin's shoulder

Martin grabs Sam's hand and guides her over to the couch to sit and to talk to him.

Martin then pulls Sam into a big hug. "Shh baby it okay." Martin says as he rubs the back of Sam's head. "It's okay Samantha… calm down."

"Martin… I feel so unloved. What is my problem?"

"Sam you don't have a problem."

Sam removes her head from Martin's shoulder moments later and wipes at her tears.

"Why are you so amazing to me Martin? I don't deserve you or your respect?"

"You're wrong."

"How?"

"You do deserve me and my love… Samantha you deserve the same treatment and respect that everyone else gets … There are no exceptions."

All Samantha can do is smile and look up into Martin's eyes and nod her head.

"Come on Sam let's get into the bathroom and clean up all of that dried blood." Martin Says as he hold out his hand one more time to help her up.

Samantha then follows Martin willingly into the bathroom hand in hand.

Martin leads Sam to the toilet seat to sit down.

"Sam come sit here."

"Ok."

"Wait here a second I have to go grab the Neosporin and some aspirin and also… maybe some ice." Martin says as the lump on Sam's head is about to show.

As Sam sits there waiting for Martin she thinks of the man that assaulted her. She thinks of why someone would possess themselves to harm innocent women. What was his story and why her? Why now?

Martin comes back from the closet outside of the bathroom and catches Sam in a glance at the floor tiles.

"Sam… Sam... SAM?"

"Huh… What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing Sam?"

"No nothing."

"Are you sure, because you looked like you were thinking a little hard there."

"No, I am fine… I swear." Sam says with a fake smile.

Martin of course doesn't believe her, but who would just seeing at everything she has been through with the Marissa Boet case and that vulgar man stepping in to the privacy of her home.

"Sam, maybe we should go to the hospital. You might have a concussion." Martin says as he wiped off the dry blood with soap and water.

"No, Martin please don't make me go." Sam says worriedly with pleading eyes.

"Why not, you could seriously be hurt internally."

"Martin, I am way too afraid to go to the hospital. Don't you think the first place he is going to look is the hospitals?"

"What makes you so sure Sam?" Martin says as he puts the Neosporin on Sam's head.

"Ok Martin, if you hit a woman and you were a gruesome and violent rapist and murderer do you think that you would want someone to find out?" Sam finally snaps out.

"I am sorry and you have a point, but I want you to get checked out." Martin says with persevering eyes."

"I will be fine, and if I am not fine in the morning then I will consider getting checked out." Samantha says getting up passing Martin and out of the bathroom.

"I know you will be fine. I am just worried about you, you know with the trauma and everything." Martin says following her.

"Sam do you want any tea or coffee or something?"

"Umm… Martin can I just have some water."

"Yeah, I will be right back."

"K"

As Martin steps into the kitchen Sam calls him.

"Martin?"

"Yeah" Martin says from the kitchen.

"Hey…Umm… I am going to take the couch ok."

"No Sam take the bed its ok."

"No Martin, It's bad enough that I am taking away the privacy of your home."

"Ok, but only if you want to though."

"No, it's ok I do."

Sam and Martin come out of the kitchen and Martin sets her water on the side table as him and Sam go into his bedroom to go grab out some pillows and blankets.

"Well, here you go."

"Thanks." Sam says walking away from Martin.

"Sam stops and turns around. "Hey Martin?"

"Martin turns around to face her. "Yeah Sam?"

Sam hesitates. "I just wanted to you know… Say thank you for practically saving my life, and for letting me stay here with you."

"Sam, I will protect you no matter what."

Sam smiles and then walks up to Martin and gives him a sweet slow kiss.

"What was that for?" Martin says as they pull apart.

"Thank you… You don't know what you mean to me."

"I think I do."

Next chapter will be about Sam's nightmare and POV'S by Martin and maybe Sam. I hope you all will read and review.

Kelli


	6. A Glance into recent events

As Martin walks into his bedroom he thinks about Sam and only Sam. Why was she so worried and why can't see open up about it. She can be so complicated and closed up.

As Martin pulls his shirt over his head, and pulls his pants down and off, and sock one by one he thinks that Sam is going to be alright through time.

Martin soon turns off the light and slips under his red satin silky blankets.

Of course still thinking about Sam until his eyes slip shut for sleep.

As Sam pulls her shirt over his head, and pulls her pants down and off, and sock one by one she thinks that she is going to be alright through time.

Sam turns to the side table and takes a drink of her water and then turns off the lamp and slips under the red satin silky blankets the Martin gave her to use.

Of course still thinking about Martin until her eyes slip shut for sleep.

As Sam sleeps her body starts to quiver with fear.

**_-Flash back into a Bar-_**

"What do you want to drink?"

" um... Just grab me three single tequila shots, no wait make those doubles... After the day I've had today I am going to need them to sleep tonight."

Martin Starts "Sam I don-"

She puts her finger to his mouth "SSShh please don't say it... Iam a big girl, and plus I need something to put me out."

"Okay" Martin says with a worried look on his face.. He's wondering If she will be alright tonight.. She has never drank this much around him or atleast asked for that much all at once..

Sam grabs a seat in a corner booth, and she looks at Martin and Smiles and waves.. He looks at her and smiles back.

Sam glances around the bar and comes across a face of a man who is staring at her.. She wonders why he is staring at her.. She briefly smiles to be kind then glances back at Martin who is ordering the drinks.

The man gets up and shuffles over to Sam and sits down across from her and asks what her name is.

"Hey" the man says with a deep rough voice

"Hi, um. can I help you with something?" Sam asks

"What's your name cutie" He asked in a permiscutive tone.

Sam all of a sudden feels very uncomfortable and feels a sharp pain going through her chest. She had a bad feeling.

"I am sorry sir, but could you leave my boyfriend will be back in a second." Sam lies.

"Come on why is it so difficult to give me your name!" He raises his voice.

" I think you should go" Sam points to the door feeling threatened.

"This isn't over! Your going to wish you talked with me tonight" he whispers to Sam. Then walks off.

"What was all of that about?" Martin says on his way back to the table.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says as she stares at the guy "Maybe later" She says slowly as she watches him.

"Okay" Martin sighs

**_-End of Flash back in another one-_**

Sam walks into her bedroom. "Martin? Is that you?"

The intruder stands behind her, she has no idea. The intruder sticks her gun into her back as he puts his arm around her neck to put her into a headlock.

Sam Freezes unable to move her body.

"Get on the bed and take off your robe! He yells

"No!.. Wait a second aren't you the guy from the bar?"

"You don't ask me questions. One thing I will tell you though is that I thought Marissa was great." As he laughs an evil laugh out loud.

Sams eyes open wide in shock."It was you?" Sam get so up set that she throws a elbow into the mans chest and kicks the gun out of his hand. As Sam goes to grab the gun the intruder grabs a lamp off of her nightstand and smashes it over her head, before she has the chance to lean back up.

Sam is knocked uncconsious on the floor with blood pouring out of her ear and top of her head.

"You stupid Bitch" The man yells as he rubs his chest

The man runs out planning on coming back later after he figures out how to dispose of the body..

(Door slams shut)

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Sam wakes up in a scared panic with drops of sweat pouring down her face, and as Sam stands up she walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.

Sam then walks into Martin's room "Martin… Martin… Are you awake?"

"Ugh What?" Martin says as he drifts right back to sleep.

"Can I sleep with you I am scared?"

No answer

"Thanks" Sam says as she invites herself to his bed.

As Sam scoots next to Martin and turns her face away from him she feels a soft arm fall over her waist and all Sam could do is smile and put her hand over his and hold his hand to her.

Sorry that this isn't that much, but I am going out with my fiancé tonight so I have to stop. I will however post tomorrow or in a few days.

We got Martin: freaking out and Sam seeing a figure in the window…

I will update in a few more days..


	7. Only trusting nightmares

2: 00 am

Sam awakes to see Martin's face still asleep and smiling and his arm still drifted over her side, and all Sam can do is smile and run her hand though Martin's hair softly so softly to wear he won't wake up. Sam loves his hair and she thinks its one of the sexiest things he always has going on. She thinks about how grateful she is that Martin cares this much about her, and why he does. "There is nothing special about me." Sam thinks.

2: 27 am

Sam drifts back asleep into great siesta. Her eyes gently closed. Sam is now holding Martin's warm hand and it is brought up to her face, as she snuggles against it.

2: 40 am

Martin awakes with Sam's face in front of his, and wonders why she is in his bed. As Martin's face goes from stun to delight he takes his hand and runs it through her hair. He cannot think about how beautiful she is when she sleeps. Her hair is so aligned and perfect. Her eye lids shut so softly and sweet and are moving slowly like she is in the middle of an amazing happy dream.

2: 50 am

Martin decides to convert back to sleep, but before he does he runs his hand across Sam's cheek just rubbing it the right way to where she won't wake up. "She has been through enough tonight." Martin thinks.

3:30 am

Sam awakes again. She isn't sleeping well tonight and she thinks she won't be able to get a decent night asleep, because of occurring recent event. Sam stares at Martin for a few minutes, and then turns over with his hand arm still around her, and so she decides to take it off as she decides to slip out of bed.

As Sam slips into the bathroom she stands in front of the sink and decides to lean closer to get a closer look into the mirror to see the red in her eyes still from crying, she sees the brown bags from no sleep, and the enormous painful bump on her head still from the impact of the man who hurt her and tried to do more if it wasn't for Martin and her great fighting skills.

Sam walks out of the bathroom and decides to walk into the kitchen to make some coffee, because it doesn't look like she will be returning to sleep anytime soon. Sam goes into the cabinet to grab a coffee bag and as she turns around with the bag in her hand she drops it and stares into the window with tears starting to stream down her eyes and past her lips and hitting the ground.

He stands there staring at her, and attempts to open the window from the outside, and as she runs to it to hold it down and make sure it's securely locked he goes and breaks the window with a oversize rusty pry bar. Samantha screams to Martin to wake up numerous times, but he never comes.

The man takes the sharp part of the pry bar and hits her with it in the hand so she can move away from the window, which she does. The man climbs in and beats Sam in the head and the stomach and what ever he feels necessary will kill her with the pry bar…

"HELP! MARTIN" Sam says

"AH…. AH…. OH GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"MARTIN?" Sam screams

Sam sits up in the bed and she screams Martin's name. Martin awakes and pulls Sam in for a hug. "SHH…quiet… SHH...Tell me what happened Sam" Martin asks with a shocked face at Sam's reaction.

Sam frightened Sam just sits and stares straight at the wall.

"Sam?" "Oh god you are in a cold sweat" Martin says as he feels Sam's chest and face.

"Martin?" Sam says in a blank stoned tone.

"Yes?" Martin says with scared and worried eyes.

"I can't breathe."

"Hold on" Martin says as he walks out of the room.

As Martin leaves the room Sam continues to stare at the wall in despair and pleading eyes for someone to save her.

"Here honey" Martin says as he hands Sam a glass of water.

"Thank you" Sam says with a small grateful kind of smile.

"Sam, tell me what happened." Martin says as he brings her face to meet his.

"I can't Martin…I…I just want to sleep." Sam says not wanting to talk about it.

"Ok, but you know if you want to talk I am here for you."

"I know."

"Just call my name and I will be there."

Sam shows a small smile as they decide to roll back into bed and as they lay down Sam can't even bear to look at him so she faces the other way.

Martin stares at Sam and is so worried about her and is willing to do anything she asks him to do for her…Anything.

"Sam…Sam…"

"Yes, Martin?"

"Face me… Please."

"Why Martin…I thought we were going to sleep."

"Why don't you trust me anymore?" Martin says with a cry almost in his voice.

"Why do you think that?" Sam says in a small soft voice.

"Sam you keep pulling away…You don't even want to talk to me about your nightmare."

"Martin…I have reasons for that."

"What did I do to make you feel this way?"

"Ok, Martin." Sam says as she turns to him harshly and says "Look…In my night mare the man who tried to rape and murder me beat me to death, and I kept calling you to come save me or at least to help." "You didn't come for me Martin." Sam says as she starts to cry again.

Martin says "Oh God…Sam you know I would never do that to you… I would always come for you."

"Don't lie to me Martin."

"I'm not Sam… I love you Sam and I would die for you."

"What…Are you out of your mind?"

"No, Sam I am totally serious… I would do anything you ask… I would die for you."

Sam brings Martin in for a hug and says "I am sorry I doubted you and your feelings."

Martin hugs Sam back.

"Sam?"

"Yes Martin?"

"Don't believe everything you hear."

Sam smiles and starts to feel embarrassed, but happy.

Morning comes and Martin wakes first and stares at Sam and smiles.

Sam wakes feeling eyes on her.

"What?" Sam says

"Nothing." Martin says not being able to take his eyes off of her.

"Well stop looking."

Why?" Martin says with a laugh.

"You are making me feel weird."

"How?"

"I don't know." Sam says with a laugh.

"Well do you know how I can make you feel weird even more?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe." Martin says as he goes in for a kiss

Sam reacts back with opening her mouth to feel his tongue slide into hers. Sam slides her hands under Martin's shirt and feels across his hard chest. Martin feels across her entire body and puts his hands behind her head to deepen the kiss even more.

20 Min later  (I had to)

Sam offers to make martin breakfast.

"We can do it together Sam."

I know that this chapter is a little bit corny, but I am trying my best to make things interesting. I hope you don't think it's that bad. Review Please..


End file.
